


“Tobin Heath cried at my wedding”

by cozy_downpour



Category: USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, PREATH - Freeform, Religion, Sad, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: “Tobin Heath cried at my wedding.” HAO said it proudly, teasing the younger player in the vlog but little did she know Tobin Heath cried at every wedding and not just because of how sweet the couple was.





	“Tobin Heath cried at my wedding”

**Author's Note:**

> A look at Tobin, weddings, religion, coming out and more. Hope you enjoy.

HAO said it teasingly, flippantly even to the camera. 

"Tobin Heath cried at my wedding." She said it with a smirk, rubbing it in the "hard chill" jersey native's face that she had gotten emotional. But what Heather didn't know was the very reasoning behind her tears. They weren't happy tears for the bride—alright maybe a few were. But Tobin sat in that white painted wicker chair with tears streaming down her face, leaving streaks in the makeup Alex had carefully applied for her, for a different reason entirely. 

It started to hurt at the first wedding she really remembered, the first one she was a full part of. Not counting that time she was a flower girl who wore cleats under her bubblegum pink dress because well...soccer training waits for no six year old. 

Tobin remembers tugging at her salmon colored dress during the fitting. It was too tight across her chest but she didn't feel like mentioning it to Katie who was just over the moon about seeing her tomboy little sister in a dress finally after what felt like decades. She had the occasional sun dress for summer church days, but most Sunday's were spent in nice pants that were ripped off the second she arrived home from service. And this dress too would be worn only once and tossed aside more than likely, so she wasn't too concerned about it fitting perfectly. 

"Aw Toby, look at that. Some gold eyeshadow, rosy lips—you'll be a heart breaker on that dance floor." Katie teased, going up to see the dress and how it fit her sister. She nudged her a little harder than necessary, the glass of champagne in her left hand swirling at the drunken movement. "Arms up, let's see the motion. Because you are dancing at my wedding!" 

Tobin's face flushed as she lifted her arms up and the dress's seams pulled. The seamstress immediately stepped in, shaking her head. 

"She needs to go a size up." She stated, measuring around Tobin's chest again. Katie rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her little sister. 

"This is Tobin. She's like a size 2, without any hips you're kidding me!" Perry spoke up, laughing at the absurd idea that Tobin needed a bigger dress. 

"I have hips—," Tobin started to say back to her sister sharply when she felt another tug at her chest from the dress. Her cheeks were flushed, increasingly aware that her body type was not the ideal feminine shape that was deemed attractive. She was lanky but still short, her curves nonexistent and her calves threatened to rip every pair of skinny jeans she owned.

"You're the Heath kid right? Soccer prodigy? Yeah. Your chest is small but your muscles are filling this baby out. Next size up will fit nice." The seamstress smiled kindly, used to rearranging the fabric for different body types. She was right in that Tobin did not have physical traditional breasts but rather layers of hard earned muscle under that filled out her body. 

"Toby can wear one of those push up bras mom got her years ago, totally worth it if she can pick up a few cute guys." Perry chuckled, having already changed from her dress try on. Tobin changes, wearing the new size. She understood it all but found it ridiculously fussy. 

Her heart dropped to her stomach at Perry's comment, a small sting to remind her that isn't out to them yet—she's hardly even out to herself at this point. She doesn't reply, and lets the fitting go on without a hitch. 

Katie's wedding was honestly stunning with a beautiful church service and a reception that kept going into the night. Tobin fumbled with her bouquet as the minister spoke during the ceremony, his words jumbling instead her heavy mind. She hung up on every pronoun used, internally cringing at 'he'. The church suddenly, despite being at almost full capacity, felt lonely to Tobin. A chill ran up her spine as the vows were read. She smiled for her oldest sister, incredibly proud still despite the feelings she had. 

"Can't wait to do this with you sooner or later little Toby," Jeff teases, ruffling his youngest daughter's head as he makes his way to the dance floor for the father daughter dance. Tobin froze as he walked away, her mind finally putting it together. 

Jeff would not be having a father daughter dance with Tobin because she wouldn't be having a wedding. She can't have a wedding. 

All her memories as a child, dreaming of a wedding and a white picket fence with a dog and 2 children—they're gone. Broken. Gay marriage isn't legal. Not across the country, and not in certain counties in the spare states it is pseudo legal. 

But Jeff didn't know that. He didn't know his youngest daughter found women attractive, that she kissed them with all the love in her heart, and she wanted to have children with another woman. She's wanted that future since she was 16. She's 24 and not getting any younger. 

Tears stream down her face during the father daughter dance, and she has to excuse herself. To anyone watching, they'd say she was just so touched. But Tobin knew why she was crying at her sister's wedding.   
•  
The next wedding Tobin attends after that is a teammates. Lauren Cheney's wedding. 

She tugs at the strappy sundress in the southern humidity, instantly regretting she wore something with white in it because of the inevitable sweat stains. She's a soccer player she knows you can sweat anywhere and everywhere but this was cute, and Lauren really loved it. So Tobin sits beside a heavily pregnant Amy and reminds herself, it could be worse. 

"Hey Tobes," Kelley nudges her from the row behind. Tobin looks back to peer at curious hazel eyes she hadn't seen for a few weeks off training for the upcoming cup. 

"Kelley, what's up dude." Tobin replies deadpanned as if it were another casual Saturday. Kelley chuckles, they're in the same boat but neither of them exactly know that. They catch up for a bit, then face the front of the stage where the ceremony takes place. After the vows end Lauren takes the mic, she shouts out her teammates, especially Tobin and Amy. 

"And Tobin, my little toby," Lauren says in her sweetest baby voice despite there being only a year and half difference between the two of them. "I can't wait to see who you end up with on this journey called life. I hope he's good to you, so good to you. I want to see you up here next, you deserve so much love Tobin. Thank you for being my rock and my little new kid."

Tobin's heart sinks to her knees and she thinks she'll be sick. She hears a scoff between the cheers and "awes" from the other women around her. Tobin glances behind her to see Kelley's hazel eyes and arched brow. Her jaw goes a little slack and suddenly it doesn't hurt as much. Kelley leans forward to rub her shoulder comfortingly, speaking beyond the silence between them. They knew. They knew Lauren was wrong. 

Amy chuckles, "I hope to see a man some day, you have got to get on the horse kiddo." She nudges Tobin in the stomach and the brunette can't wait to get drunk and make eyes with the prettiest girl she sees tonight. 

She's right about getting drunk but it ends with her crying into Kelley O'hara's shoulder about being a disappointment to everyone important in her life because she's gay. Kelley comforts her, says "I know Tobes. Tell me about it."   
•  
Then there's Perry's wedding where she has to face the music. 

She didn't really expect for it to happen. Maybe part of her knew, but it really didn't have to happen the way it did. Cindy's fussing about the caterers, she sees Tobin's rehearsal dinner outfit and rolls her eyes. Perching the house phone on her shoulder between her head and ear, Cindy shakes her head. 

"Tobin. Go change into something nice. Don't know how many times I have to tell you that ripped jeans aren't nice." Cindy scolds her, shaking her head and mumbles to herself. "No wonder guys never stick around, you show up to dates like this."

Tobin feels hit in the face with a brick. She's tired and angry, and honestly insulted. So she steps forward into the kitchen where Cindy's still on hold. 

"Mom. Guys don't stick around because I'm not and never will be interested in them." Tobin says defensively as Perry steps into the kitchen, her hair in curlers for tonight. She overheard it but says nothing, waiting for Tobin to elaborate. 

Cindy lets out an exasperated sigh, frazzled at everything. "Tobin. This isn't the time. Go change for the rehearsal dinner." She says firmly. "This is Perry's night. Now go."

Perry grabs her little sister's arm and pulls her upstairs to their childhood bedroom. She sets her on the bed and crosses her arms. 

"It's not like I'm surprised. You're—" Perry gestured at Tobin's body language. Even while she was terrified and upset, she still was languid and wide spread on the bed. 

"But I'm a disappointment that the family will feel ashamed of.." Tobin cuts in, sighing and leaning back against the sheets. Perry shakes her head, rubbing Tobin's arm. 

"No. You're not a disappointment to me Toby. So you aren't interested in boys. You gave Mom a heart attack before I got hitched. What's the problem?" She teases, pulling her in for a hug. "I still love you, you big dumb gay goofus. So, you're a lesbian...so what?!"

Tobin rolled her eyes, glad her sister was able to crack a joke at a time like this. "Gay isn't a dirty word Perry. Neither is lesbian. They're like just labels. Like being tall or short." 

Perry chuckle, "You're my short gay little sister. And I love you."

Cindy is still...upset to say the least. She talks to Tobin mildly for the rest of the night. Tobin did change into slacks and a cardigan, she even let Perry put on some natural make up. But Cindy was still processing.

"Mom I"

Cindy beats Tobin to the punch as they're back home, taking off coats and going to have a glass of wine before bed. 

"I'm not disappointed in you Tobin, I'm just," She sighs, pulling the cork from the bottle and pouring out a glass. "Sad. Your father and I have had plans for you since you were born. Money put aside for weddings and houses...and you'll never have that. I don't even know if our church will still let you come if you have a, what's the word...partner." 

Tobin's face falls, and her heart feels broken still facing the facts her mother spews before her. She sniffles, holding onto the countertop. 

"You know I still love you." Cindy added, wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter. "I never could not love you. It's just taking some time." 

Tobin let her tears wet her mother's blouse as she came undone. She couldn't hold in the decades worth of feelings anymore. "Oh Toby, my dearest Toby," Cindy murmured, holding the back of her head. 

She knew she wasn't allowed to have favorites, not of her children but yet Cindy knew that of all her children it hurt the most to see Tobin defeated. Maybe it was her cool exterior, her no chill attitude. But the second she saw a tear in those big cow like brown eyes, Cindy knows she's broken too. So she holds her, and whispers prayers and psalms of strength. 

"Thank you Momma," Tobin mumbles, wiping at her eyes as she pulls back. She knew she'd have puffy eyes for the ceremony tomorrow but she also knew she couldn't go forward with life without telling her mother.   
•  
The wedding of the decade close approaches and Tobin finds herself getting scared again. She remembers the tears she shed the moment gay marriage was legalized years ago when she was still so young. She remembers feeling a weight fall off her chest, and she thanked God for his sign. 

But now she's 31 and in a committed, stable relationship and invited to a wedding that's going to break social media handles, need it's own vogue cover, and make her heart fall into two. 

"Tobes, you getting ready?" Christen asks from the vanity in the hotel bathroom, twisting a strand of her hair around the curling iron. Tobin turned pink, looking down at her bare toes on the carpet. 

"Sorry I'm just thinking," She apologizes lowly. Christen shakes her head, going over to her girlfriend's side. She reaches out to hold her hand, 

"Don't get too caught up in your thoughts Tobin." Christen says, kissing her cheek. Tobin lets out a soft breath and pulls herself up to change into the suit she was assigned as part of Ashlyn's side of the wedding. "Don't forget the cuff links, they're next to the bed." Christen adds as she watches Tobin fumble with the cuffs. The brunette obliges, grabbing the little box from beside the bed. She balks at it though, hesitates opening it. Because Tobin knows that something else could be that size...and if only she were brave enough...and had enough nerve then maybe it would actually be that. She's beaten around the bush enough now though. 

Her parents both know now, and they're supportive, oh so supportive. Her mom runs the gay straight bible study at their church, reminding the stragglers that they're not a sin—their love is not shameful or in God's eyes wrong. Her father isn't as loud as Cindy is but he tries. He sends the occasional "happy pride Tobi" text every time the month rolls around. He has a pride flag in the pencil mug on his desk next to the American flag, and then one of the US soccer crest from years ago. 

Christen had spent countless days and nights in her childhood home, holidays and birthdays too. Cindy can't get enough of the girl she hopes, and dreams, will be her daughter in law. She's given Tobin the talk, drawn the rules in the sand. And so did Stacy... before she passed. 

"Tobin, let me at least clip some curled strands back." Christen begged, running her hand through Tobin's limp hair. Honestly it was voluminous but never styled so it lost that strength. Tobin sighed, relenting and letting Christen curl a few hairs back, a chill running up her back at the mere feeling. 

"I love you. Now let's get some makeup on this face and we can head down to the party babe." Christen added, kissing the corner of Tobin's mouth as she went to grab what little makeup Tobin had in her travel case. 

Surprisingly Christen found a half used bottle of bb cream with spf for foundation, mascara, and lip gloss. She gently began to apply it to Tobin, her cool hands on Tobin's warm cheeks. 

"Hey Chris," Tobin speaks slowly, her eyes closed as she anticipates the next step of eyeshadow. "I'm glad we made it out to this." 

"I am too, I mean it was about time." Christen laughed softly, blending in golden eyeshadow to bring out the brown in Tobin's eyes. 

"I mean it's just that, this wasn't even possible like four years ago," Tobin says quietly, and Christen stops. She sits beside Tobin on the bed, and takes a deep breath. "I don't mean to be sappy and all but Chris, I— never want to go to another wedding without you." 

Christen's jaw drops, her heart speeds up. She brushes her nose against Tobin's, giggling. "I promise to never ever go to another wedding without you." She said, planting a sweet kiss to her plump lips. Tobin laughed, her arms reaching out to hold Christen's middle. The brunette leaned back down to bring out a small highlight from her own bag, finding Tobin's prominent cheekbones. "We should probably head to the one downstairs then." Christen teased, finishing Tobin up. They each walked downstairs to meet with the rest of the wedding party before they made it to the church. 

"I have to go to Ash. I'll see you during the ceremony baby," Tobin murmured to Christen as they got down the stairs, kissing her cheek. 

"Right, I should see Ali. See you there Tobes." Chris replied with a squeeze to Tobin's hand before breaking off to head to Ali's side of the hall. Tobin watched Christen walk away, hips swaying under the fabric of her dress and she couldn't help the way her breath left her. Suddenly it all was clear to her. 

"Tobes, stop staring at your girlfriend's ass and hurry up you're gonna be late," Megan tugs on Tobin's arm, leading her back into Ashlyn's side of the building. Sue kisses Megan's cheek and whispers that she's heading to her seat, dressed in her own classy suit with glasses. Tobin feels the blush in her cheeks and walks her way into the bridesmaids line up. 

She wasn't just staring at Christen's ass, however lovely it was. Tobin's brain was working overtime as she finally put the pieces together in her life. 

Ashlyn and Ali's wedding was a day she never wanted to forget. The way that Ali's father walked her up the aisle, the way that their vows were filled with so much overwhelming passion and joy. Tobin watched Ashlyn tearing up as she slid the ring on Ali's finger and her heart swelled. 

It was the first wedding in years that Tobin felt herself genuinely happy at, and not on edge. Her eyes kept catching Christen's green ones across the room. Christen was tearing up at the vows herself, her eyes glassy. Ali and Ashlyn had been through so much together, the lows and the highs, and they refused to let any of it tear them apart. 

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Christen's tears fell as her two teammates kissed, Ali's veil pushed over her head, and their two rings sparkling in the late afternoon light from the stained glass windows of the church. Each bridesmaid met in the middle of the stage, and walked down next to each other in a line following the two brides out the door. Tobin grabbed Christen's hand as tight as she could, squeezing three times to let her know she was there for her. Christen turned her head as they walked out of the doors and to the reception hall down the street. 

Her green eyes were still wet, smudging make up and her nose red in the late December chill outside. 

"We'll be in for the diner, promise. Chris needs a minute." Tobin turned to tell Megan, who scoffed. 

"No funny business Hobin teeth! And I mean it, you can wait to get laid like the rest of us lesbians tonight." Megan teased, waving the two off as they walked under an awning by the church. Christen shivered, leaning against Tobin in the winter air. She sniffled, taking a deep breath. Tobin let her be in silence, knowing not to pressure or ask her to speak. Christen would open up when she's ready. 

"Sorry I'm—I thought I was better at this. Or would be. I mean, it's just hard." Christen spoke quietly, her voice low and raspy. "I just miss her so much. And the way Ali and Ash love each other, just is so overwhelming. And I just Ali's father...Tobin, I won't have my mom at my wedding." 

Tobin swallows at Christen's admission. She knew that's what this was about, that's for sure. But now the cogs were turning in her head. Tobin had heard "my wedding" and not ours...did she not think her wedding would be with Tobin?

"I'm sorry Chris. That's a shitty card dealt. But you know my momma is your mom, always." Tobin tries to lighten the mood with a tease. But she was being honest, knowing how Cindy fought for Christen like she was her own daughter. 

"I do love Cindy." Christen smiled softly, sniffling again. Tobin wiped her tears gently with the back of her hand, 

"How about we get into that reception and dance these feelings away?" She suggested with a smirk. Christen rolled her eyes, kicking off her heels and holding Tobin's arm with her other hand. 

"Let's go dance these feelings away." She grinned, following Christen's lead into the warm reception hall. It was decorated along the theme with soft purples and whites. Christen got pulled away by some teammates, and Tobin went to get them champagne flutes. 

"Can't believe it finally happened," Syd remarks as she's grabbing her own flute and a sparkling cider for Cass. Tobin let out a chuckle, nodding. 

"It felt like we were just waiting and waiting," Tobin replied. "They were so in love, just always. Even through the tough times. I kept telling Ash to put a ring on it already." She laughed, taking a sip of champagne. Syd raises a brow at Tobin, scoffing playfully. 

"Toby, the same could be said to you. When are you going to scoop Christen up? Look at her," Syd says, throwing a look over her shoulder where Christen was talking to a heavily pregnant Alex. Tobin watched how Christen laughed, and swung her arm around her teammates shoulders. 

"I know, I know. I love her Syd. I need to get on that." Tobin replied playfully. The truth was that Tobin was scared she wasn't ready. And she was still finding her footing with her sexuality in her life even after all these years. Christen was much more fluid there, she was merely herself without care for consequences. Tobin had spent her life being insinuated or out right told her life was wrong, sometimes she still worried that she would be punished even if she had accepted that her own God did not create a mistake in his eyes. 

"If Megan shoots her shot at Sue before your useless gay ass can ask Christen for her hand in marriage, I will never forgive you." Syd teases, walking off to go check on her son and daughter. 

"Hey baby," Christen slides over, taking one flute from Tobin's hand. Her unease from earlier had melted away as she grew comfortable talking with friends. 

"Sorry, got caught up talking to Syd." Tobin replied, reaching her hand to trail down Christen's arm. The brunette smiled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. 

"I got to hold Roux, she's the cutest thing. And Cass is so big now, I'm glad Syd came I miss her." Christen said between sips of champagne. Tobin led her out to the dance floor as slower songs came on, her arm around her waist.

"Chris, I'm so thankful for you." Tobin murmured as she held her tight. "I love you, and I love us." She tucked her head low into Christen's neck, taking a deep breath as salty tears puddled in the corner of her eyes. Christen rubbed her back sweetly, still swaying to the love song blaring from the speakers. She kissed the top of Tobin's head, just letting her feel what she needed to. 

"Tobes I love you too." Christen murmured, her hand rubbing the small of Tobin's back through her suit jacket. They hardly noticed the photographers catching the moment from next to the punch bowl. 

"I think..." Tobin said as she swayed against Christen's warmth, breath rolling across the hairs on the back of her neck. "I want to marry you." 

The admission was in tipsy solace, floating out of Tobin's mouth between a yawn. The ceremony had lasted long, the pastor taking his time and the two women exchanging heavy vows. That mixed with some heavy champagne, Tobin having refilled her flute at some point between songs, made for an exhausted Heath. 

Christen smiled wordlessly, tears falling at the corner of her crinkled green eyes. She knew this was where they were heading. Ask her four years ago on their first date and she would have known. Christen knew she could have asked Tobin a million times already but for some reason she kept wanting to wait and see if the girl would approach the topic herself. Tobin often would denounce her ideas and please others to play nice if she could help it, which meant that Christen had trouble getting her to speak on her own thoughts once in a while. 

"Look, I told you Chris would be crying before the night ends!" Ali whispered to her wife as they sat side by side watching the dance floor. She had her hand on Ashlyn's knee, pouting in adoration of the two girls. 

"She's a sap but Ali honey, see how Tobin's shuddering. She's sobbing. She's been sobbing." Ashlyn pointed out, kissing Ali's cheek. 

"God I hope nothings wrong between them..."

"I think they're happy tears babe, very happy tears.  
•

The last time Tobin Heath cries at a wedding, it is at her own. She's in her childhood church, with a minister from a neighboring town stepping in to preform the ceremony. There's a seat in the front of Christen's side of the family section reserved for her late mother. Christen’s grandma is trying not to weep, her father is in his best suit in the back preparing to walk her down the aisle too. Cindy is sitting on Tobin’s side, her smile wide.

“I love you Toby, and I know He has plans for you two.” Jeff says, kissing his youngest daughter’s head as he prepares to walk her down the aisle. Tobin fidgets with her bouquet, the orange day lilies and pink roses twirling in her fingers. She’s in a white dress, with lacy details along her ribs and thin straps. Tobin’s nervous, more nervous than she’s ever been including at her first cap on the national team. She’s committing her life to Christen in the eyes of God, and that means so much it’s overwhelming. The music starts to play and the doors open revealing the small crowd in the pews and the bridesmaids already waiting for them. 

First goes Tobin’s niece Bailey, waddling down the path with Rose holding her hand while the little girl giggled and dropped rose petals and lilies everywhere. 

There’s Kelley at the alter in a warm sunset orange dress with a pink corsage on because she had the toughest time choosing which of the two women she wanted to bridesmaid for. Tobin won in the end having known her since they were at least 13, which beat out her being Christen’s Stanford buddy by quite a few years. 

Allie next to Kelley, wearing a shorter dress still in a shade of orange. She couldn’t help but grin at her Harry, finally getting hitched. 

Alex sat in the pews with her daughter in her arms, only a few months old. The baby was swaddled in a pink nike blanket with an orange knitted headband. 

Lindsey next to Kelley’s other side, trying not to notice Sonnett’s silly faces being pulled on Tobin’s side where all the Thorns sat. Sinclair smacked Sonnett’s knee reminding her that the ceremony was starting. 

Sun gleamed from the stained glass windows down the middle of the pews while Christen made her way to the alter where Tobin stood. Christen’s dress was white as well, with a wide neckline and lacy sleeves covering her arms. 

It took all of Tobin’s composure not to cry then and there as she saw the sun reflecting in Christen’s grey green eyes, and her breath catching with each notice of how stunning Christen looked. She was beautiful. Her hair was natural with curls falling down her shoulders, and tucked back into a neat half bun with flower covered clips in pink roses and orange lilies. 

Tobin musters up what she has to keep a brave face through the ceremony, her cheeks are rosy and her eyes glassy but no tear as fallen yet. She listens to their minister, thankful that God has watched out for her and given her the opportunity to have someone who believes in her choices. Then comes the vows. 

The vows and Tobin thinks she might lose it then and there at the alter. Christen’s eyes are crinkling as she’s clearing her throat so everyone can hear her at the small microphone hooked up. 

“I guess I’m starting. Tobin...gosh Tobin, I chose you to be partner through everything life has to offer us. I vow to be yours, and to be your rock. There are many times in this life I have suffered, and I have grown and learned from my suffering but I know as well as you do that if I had not had you by my side through my hardest falls I may not have picked myself up. And I vow to pick you up when you fall, and get deep inside that head of yours and remind you to breathe. I vow to be there with a coffee every morning, and an ear to listen to your heart beat while you hard chill on a Sunday. Just so I know you didn’t die. Tobin, you are my equal my love, my other half and for that I am so grateful. Will you be my wife through thick and thin and four stars, and losses and wins?” 

“Do you take Christen to be your wife? Through the trials and tribulations of this modern life, through suffering and peace, through a life watched over by Christ, and with love always?” 

“I do.” Tobin said firmly, her eyes trying to betray her with a tear falling from the corner. “And I vow to you Christen, to always be at your side. To be there through thick and thin. Chris, I vow to love you through it all. And to ground you when you feel too much. I will shoulder your pain, and carry your burdens. I vow to be your wife through four stars and losses and wins.” She said slowly, a smile on her face at the end at the reference to their four star win. 

“Christen, do you take Tobin to be your wife? Through the trials and tribulations of this modern life, through suffering and peace, through a life watched over by Christ, and with love always?”

“I do.” Christen replied eagerly. Mallory, holding a squirming nephew of Tobin’s hand, brought over the ring boxes for the exchange of rings. 

They place the engraved, specially carved rings on each other’s ring fingers. Tobin takes a shaky breath, knowing what’s coming next. 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride!” 

Christen’s lips meet Tobin’s quickly, pulling her into a warm hug. It was a chaste kiss, tears rolling down Tobin’s cheeks and Christen’s tearing up too. The brunette pulls back, hearing her brother’s camera clicking. She wipes at her eyes, feeling embarrassed the tears were caught on camera for all to see. 

“Oh Toby, it’s okay to cry at your own wedding.” Christen murmured, holding her hand as they turned to walk down the aisle and to the reception. 

The crowd of friends and family began cheering, clapping, and cooing as the pair walked down the aisle. Tobin walks down with blush covering her cheeks. 

If only she could have told herself years ago that she had the opportunity to marry who she loved, and that her love was still love in the eyes of God, then maybe tears wouldn’t have been shed. 

But Tobin also knows she’s a quiet sap who cries at weddings, including her own. So maybe she would have cried in joy each time. 

All she knew was that this wedding was the start of the rest of her life, and having Christen was better than any four stars she won.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I kind of rushed the ending but anyway, I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
